Je briserai la glace qui nous sépare
by Solax
Summary: "Je viens d'emménager dans cette ville. Mon père est toute ma vie [...] Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une si petite ville pouvait renfermer de telles créatures, ça me fait peur, ça me terrifie. Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je si attirée par lui? [...] Laisse moi vivre, laisse moi respirer, je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux plus dans la peau."


Mon père gara la voiture dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, juste devant notre nouvelle maison.

C'était une maison modeste de couleurs claires. Elle n'avait rien de bien particulier, disons qu'elle se fondait dans le décor. La porte était ouverte nous laissant apercevoir deux hommes, les mains chargés de cartons, rentrer et sortir à intervalle régulier. D'autres se trouvaient plus loin, cherchant la manière la plus rapide pour transporter le canapé du camion au salon. Et au milieu de tout ce remue ménage, se tenait, droite, ma belle-mère. Elle passait son temps à réprimander les déménageurs : « faites attention ! Ce fauteuil à coûté une fortune ! Trois fois votre salaire, imaginez ! », « N'abîmez certainement pas mon beau canapé en cuir beige ou je vous le ferai payer ! ».

Ma belle-mère était de ce genre de femme qui aimait exposer sa richesse à tout le monde. Ne croyez pas qu'elle tenait cet argent de son travail, non. Elle ne travaillait pas. Enfin si, son seul travail était de dilapider l'argent de mon père. A part ça, elle n'était bonne qu'à critiquer tout ce qui l'environnait. Vous l'aurez compris, je ne portais pas ma belle-mère dans mon cœur. Il fallait dire que c'était une vraie peste, je me demande même ce que mon père pouvait lui trouver. Je dois bien avouer que c'était une belle femme : de longs cheveux blonds, deus yeux bleus saphir, un corps mince et bien entretenu, toujours bien habillée… Oui, quand on la regardait pour la première fois, on pouvait être charmé. Seulement, une fois qu'on commençait à vraiment la connaître ça devenait tout de suite plus compliqué. C'était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus égoïste et hypocrite. Elle vous regardait toujours de haut comme si vous n'étiez pas assez bien pour elle, elle s'arrangeait pour toujours être au centre de l'attention, être la « star », quitte à vous écraser sous ses talons. Saviez-vous qu'elle s'était arrangée pour charmer mon ex petit ami et me le voler ? Oui, la jalousie fait aussi partie de son tempérament. Donc maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je ne la supporte plus du tout. Surtout qu'elle m'avait fais du chantage pour que je n'en parle pas à mon père.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que nous venions d'emménager dans une petite bourgade, totalement perdue au milieu de nulle part. Tellement perdue qu'elle n'existait même pas sur la carte. La pauvre chérie en avait eu marre de « la pollution de la ville », de la « cacophonie » qui s'y trouvait, du « monde » qui ne vous « considérait pas ». Traduction, elle en avait eu marre de ne pas se faire remarquer. Dans une grande ville, se démarquer est difficile, il faut vraiment être original, ce que ma belle-mère n'est certainement pas. Donc mon père nous avait dégoté la ville la plus petite, la plus paumée qui puisse exister et avait décidé de s'y installer. Le meilleur argument qu'il avait trouvé était : « l'hôpital de cette ville a vraiment besoin d'un nouveau et d'un bon médecin ». J'avais donc cédé.

Mon père était tout le contraire de ma belle-mère. Du fait qu'il était médecin, il était toujours tourné vers les autres, toujours à aider son prochain. Je l'aimais mon père, je l'aimais vraiment. C'est pour ça que ça me tuait qu'il se soit marié avec cette… Chose. J'avais eu beau lui dire tout ce que je pensais d'elle, il ne m'avait jamais écouté, il me souriait et changeait de sujet. A partir d'un certain moment, j'avais cessé d'essayer de le convaincre et désormais, je me taisais. Prenant sur moi-même.

« Prête ? »

Je regardai mon père, le dévisageant sans répondre.

« Allez ma chérie, fais moi plaisir, souris. »

Je m'efforçai de sourire, seulement ça ne donna qu'une grimace. Il s'en satisfit, passa la main sur mon crâne en m'embrassant la tempe et sortit de la voiture. Je le suivis sans grand engouement, et regardai la rue où je venais d'atterrir. C'était une grande rue, alignant plusieurs maisons-tous les mêmes- avec de belles voitures stationnant devant. Je me sentais dans une série américaine. Je remarquai néanmoins le manoir en face de chez moi, il dégageait quelque chose de différent, comme si tout y était mort. Décidément, je n'avais pas envie d'être là, je voulais sauter dans la voiture et repartir.

« Sakura ! Viens ! »

Je tournai mes yeux vers mon père pour le voir me faire un signe de la main pour que je vienne. Il voulait me faire visiter la maison : « youpi ».

Tout en avançant vers la porte de la maison, je ne vis pas qu'en face de chez moi, dans ce manoir si effrayant, le rideau de la fenêtre au première étage, légèrement écarté laissait briller un œil rouge sang qui me toisait.


End file.
